Cattle
by Isa Lunari
Summary: "Ienzo was nobody. He was a snowflake falling in a blizzard. He was an inconsequential part of life, of society. He had no one. He had nothing. He was nothing."   Will contain DemRoku, Dexion, RokuZex/RokuZeku Demrokuzex/Demroxzex &  non-con  Xigzex
1. Chapter 1

A blond man with bright teal eyes sits down on the floor. Another man sits down next to the first, this one though, has slate blue hair, and gray eyes. They lean into each other with a sort of comfortimg familiarity. As they sit, a small group of people come in, joining into a semi-circle around the two. As the group gets situated, another blond walks in. He settles next to the first blond, an air of unsureness in his posture. The first snags him around the waist, dragging him closer. The three of them smile.

The one with gray eyes motions for silence.

He begins to tell the tale.

"Ienzo was nobody. He was a snowflake falling in a blizzard. He was an inconsequential part of life, of society. He had no one. He had nothing.

He _**was **_nothing.

Until he was turned into cattle.

The...whatever is was that had stolen into his house at night had not chosen to simply rob him of material goods like others would have. No, it stole his mind, his will, and eventually...

It stole the very life from his body."

_**-969696-**_

"His hearbeat was loud in his ears, the once subtle thrum of life in his veins now had a sluggish, halting sound to it.

He had been beaten down, his will to fight, to **be** **himself **was stolen. He had succumbed to his inevitable doom, the click of iron shackles around too pale wrists.

He was no longer Ienzo. He was now to be known as 'Newest Cattle.'

A vampire's plaything."

* * *

><p>AN:  
><strong>HAPPY DEXION DAY!<strong>  
>For once, I remembered! AND I'M NOT LATE!<p>

**-Anywho-**  
>This will contain DemRoku, Dexion, RokuZex [RokuZeku] and almost sort of XigZex. And more...later. I haven't quite decided.<p>

Okay, any questions I'll answer..probably. Just wanted to get this..out.

Also, Matured 'cause there'll be ..**STUFF** further in.  
>maybe.<p>

**-Also-**  
>I do believe this will end up kind of long, maybe. I might cut it off [I do promise to make it end though, THERE WILL BE AN ENDING!] if I lose patience with it, or can't update for longgggg time. [School. Seriosuly. IT SUCKS.] <p>


	2. Chapter 2

The man pauses again, letting his eyes sink shut as he takes a deep breath.

"The other cattle tested the waters, so to speak. They gave Newest time alone. They gave him space, and he flourished.

It made Master happy. He could drink from Newest more regularly when Newest was left alone, since he would be happier, and resist less. Granted, Newest did still resist the feeding, but much less than some of the other cattle had when they were 'Newest's as well. Master wished that Newest would enjoy it more."

The slate-haired man stops speaking, leaning his head against the blond in the middle as if exhausted.

_**-913913913-**_

The blue-eyed blond nods, and continues from where the other left off.

"Master crushed the will of cattles until they could depend only upon him. It simply was the way it worked. Most cattle were happy with what had happened to them, in the end. They were provided for-they had food, drink, shelter, company, and the safety of an almost invincible prescence **always** on gaurd. All they had to do was not leave Home, and provide a small amount of blood a day. There were even enough cattle that Master could feed, and not need every cattle! They had a nice little rotation almost, for most it was bliss.

But, Master did not only use cattle for feeding. You see, there was one cattle, Oldest Cattle Roxas, that got special treatment. Oldest Cattle Roxas-only Master could call him Roxas-could leave Home, he got to visit with Others-people that weren't cattle. Oldest Cattle Roxas also was considered special because of the trust Master placed in him. Oldest Cattle Roxas was considered by the others to be Master's mate."

* * *

><p>AN:And there it is. More to come soon. R&R please.

Note: Cross-posted on dA


End file.
